Io-Sol Koth
"Wenn es etwas Schlimmeres als Kriminelle gibt, dann sind es Kriminelle mit einer politischen Agenda." Chief Inspector Gawayn von der republikanischen Polizei Io-Sol Koth war ein mirilanischer Unterweltboss und von 4 VGK - 4 NGK Underlord des Schwarze Sonne-Verbrechersyndikats. Unter seiner Führung etablierte sich die beinahe bedeutungslose Schwarze Sonne in weniger als einer Dekade zu einer der bestimmenden Mächte der intergalaktischen Schattenrwelt. Von der Öffentlichkeit weitesgehend unbemerkt arbeitete Io seit seiner Machtübernahme an der staatstreichartigen Übernahme Coruscants und der damit verbundenen der Etablierung einer neuen politischen Macht, die er Kernrepublik nannte. Die Umsetzung seiner Pläne gipfelte in der Coruscant-Krise im Jahr 4 NGK: Durch planerische und logistische Überlegenheit und mit dem Überraschungsmoment auf seiner Seite gelang es Io binnen einer halben Woche beinahe die gesamte Planetenoberfläche unter Kontrolle zu bringen und diese Tatsache vor der Restrepublik geheim zu halten. Die Coruscant-Krise endete trotz Ios Erfolg mit dem jähen und unerklärlichen Rückzug der Schwarzen Sonne in den Untergrund und mit seinem Verschwinden aus der Öffentlichkeit. Schließlich erklärte die Republik Io für getötet und die Krise für abgewendet, ungeachtet der ungeklärten Umstände. Biographie Geburt und Kindheit "Hier atmet Io-Sol, der Sonnenuntergang, der einen ewig stillen Tag beenden und die Welt durch eine sternenlose Nacht in eine neue Dämmerung führen wird." Ios Taufgebet zur Erste Weihe Io-Sol wurde als einziger Sohn von Kan-tol Koth und Beatriz Koth auf Mirial im Jahr 24 VGK in gehobene Verhältnisse hineingeboren. Komplikationen bei der Geburt zwangen das medizinische Personal zu einer Notoperation. Obwohl Ios Mutter die Geburt überlebte, war sie durch medizinisches Versagen von da an fast vollständig gelähmt, sodaß Ios Erziehung von einer Amme übernommen werden musste. Io-Sols Name bedeutete "Sonnenuntergang" auf mirilanisch. Obwohl seine Eltern ihm niemals für die Behinderung seiner Mutter Vorwürfe machten, war Ios Verhältnis zu ihr seit jeher von bodenloser Scham und Ratlosigkeit geprägt. Daher reduzierte er den Kontakt zu ihr später lange Zeit auf ein Minimum. Ios Vater liebte seine Familie aufrichtig, war jedoch größtenteils durch seinen Größenwahn bezüglich der Leitung der Schwarzen Sonne vereinnahmt. Sein Bestreben die einstige Größe der Sonne wiederherzustellen impfte er dem kleinen Io ein, sobald dieser laufen konnte. Die unglücklichen Umstände sorgten dafür, dass Io stets in gewisser Distanz zu seinen Eltern lebte. Da seine Amme aufgrund der kriminellen Machenschaften der Familie in kurzen Abständen wechselte, suchte Io den größten Teil seiner Kindheit nach sozialen Bindungen. Diese Lücke wurde durch den hühnenhaften und wesentlich älteren Rossa gefüllt, der ihn seit dem zwölften Lebensjahr beinahe permanent als Leibwächter, Mentor, Erzieher, Ratgeber und nicht zuletzt als enger Freund zur Seite stand. Rossas standfeste Loyalität wurzelt unter anderem in Ios Jugend und seiner Freundschaft zu ihm. Gleichzeitig verhinderte Rossas, auf andere Kinder abschreckende Erscheinung und Ios affektiertes Verhalten, eine weitere Annäherung zu Gleichaltrigen, sodass Io größtenteils isoliert aufwuchs. Teil der familiären Agenda war es, Io die bestmöglichste Vorbereitung auf seine zukünftige Machtübernahme mitzugeben. Zu diesem Zweck wurde er seit dem achten Lebensjahr von mehreren Privatlehrern und Ausbildern angelernt. Zeitweise besuchte Io eine öffentliche Schule, von der er aufgrund seiner Verhaltensauffälligkeit jedoch rasch wieder entfernt wurde. Jugend und Studium "Ihr hab Soziologie studiert..? Masha Shryne zu Io-Sol Koth Im Alter von siebzehn Jahren überzeugte der schüchterne Io-Sol seine Eltern, dass ein universitäres Studium eine sinnvolle Fortführung seiner privaten Ausbildung wäre. Schweren Herzens entließen ihn seine Eltern in Rossas Begleitung an die Universität Coruscant, wo er einen betriebswirtschaftlichen Studiengang belegte. Nach nur einem Semester wuchs in Io jedoch Verachtung für die Studienmotivation seiner Kommilitonen, die in dem Fach schlicht eine profitable Zukunft sahen. Io musste jedoch einsehen, dass ihn selber im Grunde nicht viel von ihnen unterschied, auch er sollte eines Tages eine Firma (wieder) groß machen. Diese Gedanken empfand der strebsame Io-Sol als unerfüllend und belastend und er begann sich Gedanken über seine Zukunft und die der Schwarzen Sonne zu machen. Schließlich wechselte er den Studiengang. Von da an studierte Io Soziologie und Xenologie in Kombination. Dabei lernte er Delilah-Fay Cortess kennen, mit der er einige gemeinsame Veranstaltungen belegte. Trotz ihrer Freundschaft verloren sich die beiden nach dem Studienende aus den Augen. Mit der Mithilfe Rossas gelang es Io, seinen Studiengangwechsel vor seinen Eltern geheim zu halten, die Großes von ihm erwarteten. Io absolvierte das Studium binnen kürzester Zeit in Bestnoten, seine achtzigseitige Abschlussarbeit trug den Titel "Die Gratwanderung: Die Korellation zwischen Xeno-Armut und Xenophobie auf Corellia". Nach Abschluss des Studiums verschwand relativ bald Io-Sol samt Anhang ohne viel Aufhebens von der Alma Mater. Vor seinem Verschwinden veröffentlichte er jedoch noch eine wissenschaftliche, systemkritische Dissertation mit dem Titel: Die Kernrepublik: Die Überwindung reaktionärer Hierarchien im Herz der Galaxis.. Diese wird in der Rezeption seines Charakters (nach 4 NGK) von seinen Bewunderern als Grundlage für sein späteres Handeln angesehen. Machtübernahme Io: ''"Er ist nicht er selbst und ich stehe hilflos daneben wie der größte Narr! Was soll ich nur tun?"'' Nell: "Wenn ihr ihn nicht umbringen oder mit ihm schlafen könnt, meint ihr? Wie wärs denn mit gut zureden?" Von der Öffentlichkeit unbemerkt musste Io sein kurzes Leben als Wissenschaftler aufgrund eines familiären Notfalls aufgeben. Aus ungeklärten Gründen war seine leibliche Mutter während seiner Abwesenheit schwer krank geworden und lag im Sterben. Kurz vor ihrem Tod beichtete Io ihr, dass er den Studiengang gewechselt und dies, gemeinsam mit Rossa, vor ihr und seinem Vater geheim gehalten hatte. Ios Mutter verzieh ihm, sah sie darin doch vor allem einen Beweis für die unerschütterliche Loyalität Rossas ihrem Sohn gegenüber. Überraschenderweise richtete sie ihre allerletzten Worte weder an Io-Sol noch an ihren schnellstens angereisten Ehemann sondern an Rossa, der diese niemals wiederholte. Den Tod der Mutter traf Io-Sols Vater schwerer erwartet der seine Trauer durch unberechenbares Verhalten zum Ausdruck brachte. Mal stürzte er sich in die Organisation der Sonne, wodurch er die von ihm eingesetzten Vigos gegen sich aufbrachte, dann schloss er sich wochenlang lethargisch ein. Der entsetzte Io sah eine der wenigen Konstanten in seinem Leben und mit ihr das potenzielle Vermächtnis seines Vaters zerbrechen. Er erkannte dass die Trauer seines Vaters ihn unzurechnungsfähig und gefährlich gemacht hatten, als dieser seinen Lakaien gegenüber öfters gewaltätige Ausbrüche an den Tag legte. Damit brach er seine eigenen Führungsmaxime, nach der ausschließlich Respekt vor dem Underlord die Untergebenen antreiben sollte, nicht die Furcht. Io-Sols Stütze in dieser Zeit war vor allem die Vigo Nell Indigo zu der er eine romantische Beziehung pflegte, obwohl Nell im Nachhinein behauptete Io-Sol erst nach seiner Machtübernahme kennengelernt zu haben. Nell redete Io-Sol den Mut dazu zu, seinen Vater zur Räson zu bringen. In der Nacht als Io seinen Vater in seinem Arbeitszimmer konfrontierte, eskalierte der Streit zwischen den Beiden. Ios Vater warf ihm aufmüpfiges und intrigantes Verhalten gegenüber. Obwohl die historische Geschichtsschreibung einhellig davon überzeugt ist, dass Io seinem Vater in jener Nacht den Schädel mit einem Briefbeschwerer zertrümmerte, war die Beweislage für diese Behauptung mehr als unzureichend, wie der Io-Sol-Biograph Jared Dunron in "Der Aufgang der Schwarzen Sonne: Io-Sol Koths Aufstieg und Fall" aus dem Jahr 6 NGK konstatiert. Da der Tod wie eine mafiöse Familienangelegenheit gehandhabt wurde und erst Jahre nach der Durchführung öffentlich bekannt wurde, seien alle Behauptungen dahingehend rein spekulativ. Nach dem Tod seines Vaters übernahm Io-Sol die Position des Underlords im Jahr 4 VGK. Restrukturierung der Schwarzen Sonne "Ich schieße lieber einhundert Mal daneben und treffe die Falschen, anstatt kein einziges Mal zu schießen" Io-Sol zu Rossa Nach seiner Machtübernahme wurde es knapp ein Jahr sehr still um Io-Sol Koth und die Schwarze Sonne. Man vermutet dass Io in dieser Zeit die folgende Umstrukturierung und Rationalisierung des Verbrechersyndikats umfassend planerisch vorbereitete. Außerdem wurde Io deutlich klar, dass das tragisches Ende seiner Familie sein Weltbild in einigen Belangen ändern musste. Vorallem hatte Io-Sol nun einen bitteren Vorgeschmack auf den wahren Motor der Veränderung bekommen. Ging er zu Studienzeiten noch davon aus, dass die Welt aus eigenem Antrieb ihre Missstände beheben könne, sah er nun in der Gewalt eines Dritten die Möglichkeit das Schicksal der Galaxis selbst in die Hand zu nehmen. Io kam zu dem Schluss dass sich die demokratische Republik nicht aus intrinsischer Motivation aus dem Sumpf der Korruption, der sozialen Disparität und der oligarchischen Strukturen lösen würde und bereitete seine Organisation mit Blick auf einen anstehenden Umsturz des Systems vor. Da Io erkannte, dass die Schwarze Sonne sowohl in den eigenen Reihen, als auch in der Außenwahrnehmung niemals als ernsthafte ideologische oder gar revolutionäre Organisation wahrgenommen werden würde, informierte er außer Rossa niemanden über seine persönliche Agenda. Dies tat er in dem Wissen, dass ihn sein Handeln zu einem der meistgehasstesten Antagonisten der gesamten Galaxis machen würden. Selbst die mit ihm liierte Nell Indigo wurde ihn seine Pläne nicht eingeweiht. Io begann sich einen Ruf als hochintelligenter, skrupel- und gnadenloser, aber auch taktisch fähiger und Kooperationen nicht abgeneigten Unterweltboss aufzubauen. Während er sich seinen Untergebenen gegenüber stets höflich aber distanziert gab, ließ er im Geheimen respekteinflößende Gerüchte über sich verbreiten. Insbesondere Nell Indigo wurde in ihrem Verhalten zu Io maßgeblich durch das Gerücht beeinflusst, Io hätte seine vorherigen Sexualpartnerinnen vergiftet. Io wusste dass die Schläger der Sonne für einen soldatischen Drill denkbar ungeeignet waren und schlug daher einen anderen Weg ein. Er organisierte die Schläger in kleine Einheiten von bis zu fünfzehn Personen, die Rudel genannt wurden. Außerhalb der Einsatzzeiten ließ er der kriminellen Natur der Rudelmitglieder weitgehend freie Bahn. Jedes Rudel bekam identitätsstiftende Merkmale wie Logos, Farbvarianten, Schlachtrufe oder ähnliches. Die Aktionen der Rudel wurden von sogenannten Administratoren koordiniert, was die Schwarze Sonne de facto zu einer Akkumulation zahlreicher, mobiler und flexibler Kommandoeinheiten machte. Außerdem setzte Io stark auf die strategische Kooperation mit anderen Verbrecherorganisationen, wie der Exchange. Die militärisch gedrillten Exchange-Vollstrecker kompensierten die Mängel von Ios eigener Belegschaft und ließen den Exchange-Sonne Pakt zu einer hochgefährlichen und gut gerüsteten Allianz aufsteigen. Io nutzte private Geldmittel und Deckidentitäten um den Schwarzmarkt zu verlassen und seine loyalsten Lakaien mit hochwertiger Militärausrüstung wie schweren Waffen oder Militär-Stims auszurüsten. Außerdem stieg er mit der Sonne in den breitangelegten Rauschmittelhandel der Exchange ein um die großzügigen Entlohnungen der Sonne zu finanzieren. Bemerkenswerterweise investierte Io eine Menge Credits in seine Außenwirkung und in die gemeinsame Wohnung die er mit Nell teilte, arbeitete jedoch insgeheim am Liebsten in bescheidenen Bedingungen. Unter seiner geschickten Führung erlebte die Schwarze Sonne ihre jüngste Blüte und erlangte großen Zulauf in der Unterwelt. Die Republik schätzte, dass im Vorfeld der Coruscant-Krise im Schnitt jeder siebte Bürger auf Coruscant auf die ein oder andere Weise Ios Exchange-Sonne-Pakt in die Hände spielte. Coruscant-Krise "Jeder von euch verließ heute morgen seine Schlafstätte in der Erwartung einen völlig normalen Tag zu verbringen. Ich entschuldige mich dafür, dass dies leider nicht möglich war" Auszüge aus Io-Sols öffentlich übertragener Rede zu Beginn der Krise Seit seiner Machtübernahme innerhalb der Sonne hatte Io diese gewissenhaft auf die Ausführung des von ihm konzipierten Stichtag-Plans vorbereitet, der ihn schlagartig und widerstandslos zum ad hoc Herrscher des Planeten Coruscant machen sollte. Nach der vollständigen Sicherung der Planetenoberfläche sah Io die Bildung einer ebenenbasierten, planetaren Übergangsregierung vor. Die logistischen Vorbereitungen des Stichtag-Plans nahmen knapp zwei Tage in Anspruch, verliefen jedoch reibungslos, sodass er wie geplant an einem Sonntag in Kraft treten konnte. Entscheidend für das Gelingen des Plans war Ios Kontrolle über die Präkognitive "Signal", die ihm von abtrünnigen Elementen des republikanischen Geheimdienstes samt ihres MMMs überlassen wurde. Dank Signals übersinnlicher Fähigkeiten besaß Io mehr oder weniger genaue Kenntnisse der Zukunft und konnte insbesondere Masha Shryne und Nell Indigo aber auch die republikanische Polizei immer wieder in die Irre führen. Ios bewaffnete Schläger überrannten binnen Stunden den Großteil der Netzwerkknotenpunkte, die Luftabwehrbasen des Planeten und zerstörten die Satellitenkommunikation zum Rest der Republik. Außerdem blockierten sie die Zugänge zur Hüttenstadt und in die unteren Ebenen und legten Teile von Strom- und Wasserversorgung lahm. Desweiteren wurden die obersten Ebenen durch signifikante Bombenanschläge beschädigt, insbesondere Vergnügungsbezirke, Theater, einige Wohnblöcke, das Senatsgebäude und ein Krankenhaus waren davon betroffen. Im allgemeinen Chaos gelang es der planetaren Verteidigung nicht Verteidigungs-, Evakuierungs- und Organisationsmaßnahmen kurzfristig miteinander zu kombinieren und den Schutz der Zivilbevölkerung sowie die Verteidigung strategischer Positionen zu koordinieren, was den durchschlagenden Erfolg der Offensive erklärt. Eine Exchange-Sonne-Raumflotte kontrollierte im Folgenden den Orbit über dem Planeten um Flucht- und Kommunikationsversuche zu verhindern. Während der Coruscant-Krise hielt sich Io weitesgehend bedeckt, sein einziger Auftritte in der Öffentlichkeit bestand aus einer Ansprache an die planetare Bevölkerung. Ios Aufenthaltsort wurde streng geheim gehalten. Da er ständig seine Position wechselte und permanent von Rossa beschützt wurde, stellte er kein leichtes Ziel da. Masha Shryne und Nell Indigo die auf der Suche nach Io die Unteren Ebenen infiltrierten gelang es beinahe Io in einer stillgelegten Droidenfabrik zu stellen. Dies stellte sich jedoch als eine Falle hinaus, der sie nur knapp lebendig entkamen. Ios ursprünglicher Plan sah es vor über einen modifizierten Netzwerkknoten auf der Oberfläche Kontakt zu Exchange-Kräfte in der gesamten Republik aufzunehmen um weitere planetare Übernahmen einzuleiten. Dies wurde jedoch von Masha Shryne und dem Dunklen Jedi Ka'yu Basai verhindert, als diese das Sektorkraftwerk schwer beschädigten und für einen Stromausfall sorgten. Io musste indirekterweise eine weitere Schlappe einstecken als Signals Existenz und Position der Jedi Masha Shryne und Nell Indigo bekannt wurde, die mit der Hilfe der totgeglaubten Marjory Kenrys in die Basis des SID eindrangen um die Information zu beschaffen. Am fünften Tag nach der Kontrollübernahme trat ein weiterer Faktor auf den Plan, mit dem Io nicht rechnete; Die planmäßige Rückkehr der 21sten Sternflotte der Republik nach Coruscant führte zu einer Raumschlacht im Orbit des Planeten in die auch Ios Flaggschiff, die Constitutional Order verwickelt wurde. Io und Signal befanden sich jedoch nicht auf seinem Flaggschiff, sondern auf einer orbitalen Raumstation, die ursprünglich der republikanischen Armee gehörte. Ios Endspiel offizielle Version "...Der Senat verhängte den Ausnahmezustand und berief sich auf das Kriegsrecht um Maßnahmen zur Niederschlagung des Terrors sofort umzusetzen...Wurden Straßenschlachten auf den Ebenen 113-121 gemeldet...Die Bürger werden gebeten Personengruppen zu meiden und zuhause ein Ende des Terrors abzuwarten...Die größte Krise in der Geschichte des Planeten." Auszüge aus Nachrichtenschlagzeilen während der Coruscant-Krise '' Während der Schlacht enterten Masha Shryne und Nell Indigo die Raumstation und befreiten Signal aus Ios Einfluss. Gemeinsam mit der umbenannten Kana Indigo konfrontierten sie Io-Sol, der im Kontrollturm den Schlachtverlauf beobachtete. Jared Dunron konstatierte in der populärsten Io-Sol Biographie, dass der unbekannte Inhalt des Gespräches, welches die vier Individuen auf der Brücke der Raumstation führten, der Schlüssel sei, um Io-Sol Koth als Person zu verstehen. In der offiziell bestätigten Version der Republik wurde der Gravitationsanker der Raumstation im Zuge der tobenden Raumschlacht stark beschädigt. Dies hätte zu einer Kettenreaktion geführt welche die Raumstation samt ihrer Besatzung vollständig vernichtet hätte. Die plötzlich auftretende Lücke in der Kommandostruktur der Sonne, hätte einen schnellen Rückzug zur Folge gehabt, welcher der planetaren Sicherheit ein Wiedererlangen der Kontrolle ermöglichte. An dieser Version existieren jedoch mittlerweile aus diversen Gründen Zweifel: *Die wenigen kooperationsbereiten, in Gefangenschaft geratenen Schwarze-Sonne-Angehörigen berichteten von einem koordinierten Rückzugsbefehl und einem anschließenden Verschwinden Io-Sols. *Die Bergungsschiffe der Republik fanden bei der Beseitigung der zerstörten Raumstation nur sehr wenige organische Überreste, von denen die Mehrzahl bereits vor der Detonation tot gewesen sein soll, wie durch einen Whistleblower im Jahr 5 NGK bekannt wurde. *Io-Sols Leiche wurde niemals identifiziert. Wahrheit ''"Ich weiß, ich wollte Io tot sehen. Ein Teil von mir will es immernoch. Die Frage ist nur was das alles hier nachhaltiger beendet: Rache oder Vergebung. Denn für mich hätte es nur Rache gegeben, keine Gerechtigkeit." Nell Indigo vor der Konfrontation mit Io Neben Io-Sol selbst ist die Wahrheit um die Ereignisse in dieser Nacht nur sehr wenigen Personen bekannt. Zu diesen gehörten neben Nell Indigo und Kana Indigo wahrscheinlich noch Rossa der Barbar. Insbesondere Kana schaffte es auf der Brücke der Raumstation den, trotz seines Sieges auf ganzer Linie, angeschlagenen Io-Sol von der Sinnlosigkeit seines Tuns zu überzeugen. Sie arbeitete subversiv auf eine Lösung hin, in der keiner der Anwesenden sein Leben verlieren sollte, was ihr letzendlich auch gelang. In der Begleitung seiner Feinde verließ Io-Sol die Raumstation vor der Explosion. Die Flucht gelang mit dem Raumschiff-Prototyp der auch Kanas MMM beherbergte, der Ghosts of the Future. Io händigte Masha Shryne vor seinem Verschwinden sogar eine Liste seiner Mitverschwörer in offiziellen Positionen aus, diese löschte sich jedoch von selbst, bevor Masha einen Nutzen aus ihr schlagen konnte. Auf der Planetenoberfläche trennte Io sich von der Gruppe und suchte seinen eigenen Weg. In einer Zukunftsversion suchte Io-Sol anschließend Rossa und baute sich mit ihm zusammen ein Leben als Großgrundbesitzer im Outer Rim auf, wurde bei der organisierten Erpressung durch Piraten jedoch erneut politisch aktiv. Vermächtnis und Rezeption Ios am stärksten ausgeprägtestes Vermächtnis war Chaos innerhalb der Republik. Der überraschende Angriff der Sonne hatte zahlreiche administrative Strukturen und die Infrastruktur der Haupstadt schwer getroffen. Bis zur vollständigen Wiederherstellung der öffentlichen Ordnung vergingen fast anderthalb Wochen. In der Zwischenzeit forderten anarchistisch anmutende Plünderungen, Vergewaltigungen und sogar revolutionär-ideologische Aufstandsbewegungen zahlreiche Opfer und verursachten große Spätschäden. Insbesondere in den Industriebezirken der oberen Ebenen kam es zu Massenaufständen gegen die lebenswesenunwürdigen Produktionsbedingungen, die besonders bei auf Coruscant angesiedelten Großkonzernen wie dem Deeron Universal Financial Cluster zu starken Umsatzeinbußen führten. Schwierigkeiten bereiteten den Behörden auch die Wiederherstellung einer regelmäßigen Stromzufuhr und Wasserversorgung in allen Teilen der Stadt. Überraschenderweise stellten plündernde Banden, die den allgemeinen Rückzugsbefehl der Kriminellen nicht empfingen oder ignorierten ein nicht allzu großes Problem dar. Eine Ausnahme war das viertel Honeyland, das vielen geflüchteten Kriminellen als Rückzugsort diente und Opfer zahlreicher Razzien wurde. Zur statistischen und logistischen Aufarbeitung der Coruscant-Krise wurde von der Republik eine sogenannte Komission zur Bewältigung der Coruscant-Krise gegründet, die eng mit dem SID und anderen republikanischen Nachrichtendiensten zusammenarbeitete um die öffentliche Ordnung wiederherzustellen. Der Galaktische Senat verhängte bereits in den ersten Tagen der Krise den Ausnahmezustand über den Planeten. Dieser wurde erst knapp ein halbes Jahr später wieder aufgehoben. In der Zwischenzeit erließ der Senat zahlreiche Antiterrorgesetze die die persönlichen Freiheiten der republikanischen Bürger stark beschnitten, eine staatliche Überwachung intensivierten, den Nachrichtendiensten weitreichende Befugnisse einräumte und Gelder in Billiardenhöhe für die Innere Sicherheit bereitstellten. Diese "Sicherheit-vor-Freiheit"-Gesetze wurden innerhalb der Republik stark kritisiert. Der Senat beteiligte sich nicht an der öffentlichen Debatte und machte auch lange nach Beendigung des Terrors keine Anstalten die umstrittenen Gesetze zu revidieren. Nach dem Ende der Krise stieg die Anzahl der Verhaftungen und Verurteilungen und Hausdurchsuchungen und anderer öffentlichkeitswirksamer Polizeiaktionen um ein Vielfaches an. Die Tatsache, dass Io-Sol Koth diese Entwicklung ironischerweise in seiner Dissertation: Die Kernrepublik: Die Überwindung reaktionärer Hierarchien im Herz der Galaxis. prognostizierte, machte ihn insbesondere bei Gegnern der neuen Gesetzgebung populär. Die Dissertation wurde als neu aufgelegtes politisches Buch veröffentlicht und vertrieben und erzeugte eine breite Anhängerschaft seiner politischen Ideen, die auch in die Senatsfraktion der Erodisten (von Erosion: Auflösung/Abtragung) aufging. Ios Popularität machten ihn zum Ziel zahlreicher mehr oder weniger gut recherchierten Holonetz-Dokumentationen aber auch nahmhaften Biografien, in deren Windschatten auch Nell Indigo an Popularität gewann. Der Ausdruck "solieren" als Anlehnung an Io-Sol etablierte sich ab 6 NGK für unpassendes und übertriebenes Verhalten, aber auch als Synonym zum "protestieren". Charakter Persönlichkeit Io: ''"Ihr seid so charmant wie kratzbürstig, Nell.'' Nell: "Das großzügigste Kompliment, welches dieser Eisblock je verteilt hat." Da Io-Sol war bereits in seiner Jugend sehr verschlossen und einzelgängerisch. Er sah selten die Notwendigkeit sich Außenstehenden zu erklären oder zu rechtfertigen. Io-Sol war selbstbewusst, aber nicht unrealistisch; Er kannte seine Schwächen und Stärken und tat sein Bestes um beides vor seinen Feinden geheim zu halten. Seine Voraussicht und seine planerischen Fähigkeiten machten ihn zu einer großen Bedrohung. Seine größte Stärke lag jedoch in der Logistik und in der Verwaltung. Da er hochintelligent war und seine Neugier nutzte um sich zahlreiches nützliches Wissen diesbezüglich anzueignen, war er auch ein fähiger Ingenieur. Selbst ein begabter Planer hatte Io große Probleme damit, Befehle auszuführen. Dafür hatte er umso weniger Scheu selber Befehle zu geben und auch wenig Skrupel die ihm Untergeben zu opfern. Dabei spielte er nie absichtlich mit dem Leben der ihm Anvertrauten und zog in vielen Fällen eine gewaltfreie Lösung vor. In seinem späteren Leben änderte er seine Meinung diesbezüglich und akzeptierte Gewalt als Motor der Veränderung. Io war kompromissbereit, solange es seinen Interessen diente. War er jedoch einmal endgültig von einem Plan überzeugt, war er bereit ihn kompromisslos auszuführen. Io war opferbereit, insbesondere seine Eitelkeit musste er durch die bewusste Rufschädigung in der Coruscant-Krise überwinden. Seine erfolgreiche Laufbahn machte ihn zwangsläufig siegessicher und arrogant, eine Schwäche die ihn letzendlich zum Fall brachte. Obwohl er in der Öffentlichkeit kalt, herrisch und distanziert auftrat war er keineswegs gewissenlos und folgte einer eigenen, übergeordneten Moral. Seine sachliche Art und seine Angewohnheit nie über die eigenen Gefühle und Intentionen zu sprechen erzeugten aus Io einen missverstandenen jungen Mann. Den Massenmord an der Coruscanti-Bevölkerung bereute er bereits kurz nach der Ausführung zutiefst, obwohl er ihn als notwendig erachtete. Dies zeigte, dass Io seine Pläne höher als viele Leben gewichtete. Insbesondere Rossa, aber auch seiner Organisation gegenüber verhielt sich Io stets loyal und hatte daher den Respekt der ihm Untergebenen. Äußeres Io-Sol war hochgewachsen und von einem sehnigen Körperbau. Obwohl er nicht unsportlich war, konnte man ihn nicht muskulös nennen. Abgesehen von seiner blassgrünen Haut und seinen auffälligen Tätowierungen hatte Io ein schlankes, schönes Gesicht. Seine Stirn hatte tiefe Grübelfalten, die ihn sympathisch erschienen lassen hätten, wenn seine hellblauen Augen nicht von einer gewissen Härte durchdrungen gewesen wären. Io hatte wenig Bartwuchs und zeigte kaum Alterserscheinungen. Seine Haare waren von einem unscheinbaren hellbraun und in einem modischen Schnitt arrangiert. Da Io viel Wert auf sein äußeres Erscheinungsbild legte, erschien er stets sehr gepflegt. Meist trug er einen penibel gebügelten, schwarzen Anzug mit einer großflächigen, gelben Schwarze-Sonne-Stickerei über die linke Schulterpartie, der ihn eindeutig als Anführer dieser Organisation auswies. Io trug selten eine Waffe bei sich, war Rossa doch seine Faust und sein Schild. Oft trug er eine goldene Kette, die ein Familienerbstück war, um seinen dünnen Hals. Tätowierungen In mirialanischer Tradition begannen auch Io-Sols Eltern bereits bei seiner Geburt die wichtigsten Lebensstationen ihres Sohnes in Form schwarzer Gesichtstätowierungen zu verewigen. Io übernahm diese Angewohnheit nach seiner Mündigkeit und führte sich ein Leben lang fort. Die eindrucksvollen und sorgfältig gestochenen schwarzen Tätowierungen verleihten Io ein charakteristisches Alleinstellungsmerkmal und hoben ihn auf den ersten Blick aus wichtige Person hervor. thumb|left|600px *1. Erste Weihe *2. Volljährigkeit *3. Geburt *4. Einsetzung als Erbe *5. Freundschaft mit Rossa der Barbar *6. Verlobung mit Nell Indigo *7. Abschluss des Studiums *6a/b. Übernahme der Schwarzen Sonne *6c.Gründung der Exchange-Sonne-Allianz *7c. Mirialanisches Opfermal als Übernahme der Verantwortung für die Coruscant-Krise *7a/b. Erhebung zum Unterlord *8."Tod" und Neuanfang Beziehungen Nell Indigo "Würdet ihr bitte aufhören ihn in Schutz zu nehmen?" Masha Shryne zu Nell Indigo bei der Konfrontation mit Io Io und Nell lernten sich kurz nach seinem Einsatz als Erbe der Schwarzen Sonne kennen bei einer Versammlung des Rat der Vigos kennen, zu dem Ios Vater ihn mitnahm. Die junge Vigo für Schmuggel und Unterwelthandel fiel Io schon dort ins Auge, da sie sich mit ihrer humorvollen, lebensfrohen Art stark von den anderen, wesentlich älteren und ernsthafteren Vigo abhob. Io und Nell freundeten sich trotz ihrer offensichtlichen Gegensätzlichkeit an, nachdem Io sie durch offenen Wiederspruch im Rat brüskierte und einen Streit provozierte. Als Ios Vater das Vermächtnis der Sonne bedrohte stand ihm Nell schließlich mit ihrem Rat und ihrer Zuneigung zur Seite. Die beiden gingen eine romantische Beziehung ein, die auch den Tod von Ios Vater überdauerte. Nach Ios Erhebung zum Unterlord verlobten sich die beiden und lebten eine Zeit lang gemeinsam. Ihre weltanschaulichen Differenzen führten immer wieder zu Reibungen und Krisen in der alles andere als harmonischen Lebensgemeinschaft. Insbesondere die Gerüchte die Io über sich verbreiten ließ beeinflussten Nells Sicht über den harten Anführer der Sonne maßgeblich. Zu dieser Zeit arbeitete Io bereits an der Umsetzung seines Stichtags-Plans, hielt dies jedoch vor Nell geheim. Als Nell diesen Umstand schließlich zufällig in Erfahrung brachte, eskalierte die angespannte Situation unter ihnen. Nell weigerte sich vor einen ideologischen Karren spannen zu lassen, während Io ihr narzistischen Egoismus vorwarf. Die heißblütige Nell versuchte Io zu erstechen, fügte ihm jedoch nur eine Schnittwunde an der Brust zu, bevor Rossa ihr den Arm brach und sie auf die Straße setzte. Im Folgenden betrachtete Io Nell in seinem planerischen Kalkül als potenzielle Bedrohung für seine Pläne und beschloss sie endgültig aus dem Weg zu schaffen. Die von ihm angeheurten Söldner scheiterten jedoch, ihre Leichen wurden von Nell zu einem eindrucksvollen "Nein" drapiert, eine Antwort die Io erwartete. Nell ihrerseits begann Ios Operationen zu stören, obwohl sich nie eine entscheidende zur persönlichen Konfrontation ergab. Als sie im Jahr 4 NGK kurz vor Ausbruch der Coruscant-Krise schließlich auf die Jedi Masha Shryne traf, erkannte die frustrierte Nell ihre Gelegenheit zur Rache. Die Coruscant-Krise zwang das ungleiche Paar dazu zusammenzuarbeiten, ein Umstand der Nell sehr gelegen kam. Gemeinsam konfrontierten sie Io, der seine einstigen Skrupel ihr gegenüber jedoch mittlerweile abgelegt hatte. Nell überlebte die Konfrontation nur schwer verletzt. Nach ihrer Genesung durch geschmuggeltes Bacta half sie Masha Shryne an Ios Fall zu arbeiten und konfrontierte ihn schließlich ein letztes Mal im Orbit von Coruscant. Die vorige Odysee hatte ihren Rachegefühlen jedoch ein Ende gesetzt und schließlich sah sie sich in der Lage dem reumütigen Io-Sol zu vergeben, sodaß sich die beiden in relativem Frieden trennten. Rossa der Barbar Rossa:"..." Io:"Ja, Ich weiß." Rossa der Barbar konzentrierte für Io soviele Funktionen in seiner Person, dass Io selbst ohne ihn nicht denkbar gewesen wäre. Der schweigsame Hühne begleitete Io bereits von kleinauf, sodass die Kommunikation zwischen den beiden beinahe wortlos von statten ging. Er kompensierte Ios relative körperliche Schwäche und wäre ohne Zögern bereit gewesen sein Leben für ihn zu opfern. Der furchteinflössende Koloss war für Io Mentor, Diener, Ratgeber, kompletter Stab und Freund in einer rotbärtigen Person vereint. Rossa und Io-Sol teilten viele glückliche und unglückliche Erinnerungen und Io betrachtete ihn als selbstverständlichen Teil seiner Familie. Seine Freundschaft zu Rossa verewigte er sogar als als Gesichtstätowierungen, was eine große Ehre für Rossa darstellte. Io respektierte Rossas Wunsch nach Privatsphäre und fragte niemals nach den Lücken in seiner Biografie. Aufgrund seiner physischen Erscheinung hielten viele Leute Io für den Kopf und Rossa für die Faust des ungleichen Duos, ohne zu bemerken dass der hochintelligente Riese für viele Anstösse hinter Ios Plänen verantwortlich war. Kana Indigo Io: "Ausbeutung ist ein Naturzustand; Gebt der Galaxis Kultur und System und erlebt wie sich die Gesellschaft stetig selbst hierarchisch organisiert. Alles läuft auf einen simplen Umstand hinaus: Wenige besitzen alles, die Anderen keilen sich um die Reste. Wer das verstanden hat, kann eine Menge Geld machen." '''Kana:' "Aber ihr möchtet kein Geld machen." Io: "Nein. Ich will die Natur verenden sehen." '' Anders als man vielleicht vermuten würde, war die Beziehung zwischen Kana Indigo und Io nicht die zwischen einer Geisel und einem Geiselnehmer. Kana zeigte Io gegenüber weder Furcht noch Scheu und Io behandelte sie stets respektvoll. Da Kanas übersinnliche Fähigkeiten ihr Leben lang für Zukunftsprognosen benutzt worden war, weigerte sie sich nicht für Io zu arbeiten. Ob und wenn ja, wieviel sie ihm vorenthielt und wie sehr sie damit für sein Scheitern verantwortlicht war, ist Spekulation. Kana und Io unterhielten sich ausgiebig über seine Ideen und Vorstellungen. Die junge Frau und ihre Begabung faszinierten Io ungemein und hinterließen großen Eindruck auf ihn und er schätzt Kanas Rat wie den einer langjährigen Freundin. Schließlich war es vor allem Kanas regulierenden Einfluss auf Io zu verdanken, dass dieser an seinen Plänen zweifelte und die Coruscant-Krise willentlich und freiwillig beendete. Kategorie:Alien Kategorie:Unterwelt Kategorie:Schwarze Sonne